El sabor de las nubes
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Solo Hashirama puede decirles locuras a sus hermanos menores y que estos se las crean mientras que Tobirama solo puede sorprenderse de las ocurrencias de su hermano mayor y tratar de lidiar con los dos pequeños que saltan ilusionados por lo que Hashirama les cuenta.


Hola otra vez xD esta vez tengo muy poco que decir, un drabble bien fluffy de los hermanos Senju, es que su historia de verdad me tocó el corazón y me hizo sufrir T_T como la de Madara e Izuna.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

**El sabor de las nubes**

— ¿¡Quéeee!? ¿Cómo que no saben a nada?

—Pues así es, son insípidas.

— ¿Estás seguro? — preguntó el más pequeño.

—Hashirama-niisan nos ha dicho que saben a chocolate — replicó el del pelo blanco.

—No tenéis que hacerle caso.

Ahí estaba el siempre maduro Tobirama diciéndoles la dura realidad a sus hermanos pequeños y es que solo Hashirama podía haberles dicho que las nubes sabían a chocolate… ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Las nubes son agua evaporada que se ha condensado, el agua es insípida así que las nubes también lo son.

No podían dudar de su hermano Tobirama experto en Suiton y siempre maduro y sincero, así que ambos suspiraron creyendo a su hermano mayor. Tras la decepción Kawarama e Itama comentaban deprimidos que su hermano Hashirama les había mentido o que no sabía la verdad y lo triste que era que no supieran a nada aquellos algodoncitos blancos que flotaban en el cielo.

—Es que es lógico darse cuenta de que no… —antes de continuar, Tobirama pudo ver como Hashirama que acababa de llegar había escuchado todo y con uno de sus habituales pucheros y las manos unidas en forma de petición le pedía que no desilusionara a los dos pequeños a lo que Tobirama solo dejó escapar un suspiro antes de continuar— saben a nada, a no ser… —la mirada de ambos niños se iluminó — que les eches sirope, sin sirope son insípidas, pero con sirope saben a lo que quieras, pero Hashirama es un tonto, es obvio que como mejor saben es con sirope de fresa.

Tras la explicación de su hermano más inteligente ambos niños estaban satisfechos mientras comentaban las ganas que tenían de crecer y aprender el jutsu que su hermano les había dicho era necesario para coger un poco de nube.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué les dices esas cosas? —preguntó Tobirama a su hermano cuando éste su puso a su lado.

—Porque sería genial que fuera cierto. Además, estamos en guerra, siempre en alerta, siempre tristes, siempre viendo muertes, pensé que hacerlos soñar sería bonito, porque parece que ni siquiera tenemos derecho a soñar despiertos e ilusionarnos.

Tras esas palabras Tobirama se quedó pensativo, su hermano siempre era demasiado emotivo y despreocupado, pero era cierto que su nobleza no tenía límite y todo lo que acababa de decir era cierto. Le dolía ver la infancia que sus hermanos y él mismo estaban viviendo. Así que solo pudo estar de acuerdo en esa loca idea de que con un jutsu podías coger una nube y echarle sirope. Era absurdo, pero la ilusión que ahora se reflejaba en el rostro de sus hermanitos era suficiente como para secundar tal locura. Mientras los miraba con dulzura no pudo reprimir una sonrisa antes de volverle a hablar al excéntrico de su hermano mayor.

—Vale pero obviamente serían mejor de fresa.

— ¿Qué dices? Chocolate, chocolate definitivamente, con nueces, con leche, chocolate blanco…

—Fresas, fresas con nata — replicó tranquilamente el chico del pelo blanco.

— ¡Para nada! ¡Estás loco! — exclamó exaltado Hashirama.

Los pequeños Kawarama e Itama solo pudieron reír al ver a sus hermanos discutir por el mejor sabor de las nubes mientras pensaban que sabores querrían ellos y que por su puesto, cuando aprendieran el jutsu, compartirían con sus hermanos mayores.

* * *

.

¡Este Hashirama es un loquillo! Mira que decirles eso... la verdad me veo a Hashi como el típico hermano mayor que idealiza todo y siempre les hace ver maravilla a sus hermanitos de las cosas más simples, y teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaron me parece precioso. Ni Itama ni Kawarama se merecían su final, es demasiado triste para unos niños tan pequeños llenos de vida y luz. Definitivamente me pone sentimental la vida de Madara y Hashirama.

Bueno, todos los niños sueñan, los hermanos Senju no son menos y para ello esta Hashirama encargándose de crear esos sueños y Tobirama para apoyarlos y sustentarlos así sean tan locos como decir que con un jutsu puedes coger un poco de nube y echarle sirope :)


End file.
